


Tangled Up

by Pinky_GOOLI002



Category: Original Work, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Caro Emerald, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Horny Rapunzel, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Non-binary Flynn, Rapunzel AU, Rapunzel Superpowers, Rapunzel with different superpowers, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_GOOLI002/pseuds/Pinky_GOOLI002
Summary: Rapunzel's hair never stops growing, and god its a pain!She's always lived in the tower, happily, on her own. But that doesn't mean that she's completely immovable. When Flynn, a dark stranger with sharp cheekbones, climbs her booby-trapped tower, she instinctively turns him away, but then quickly changes her mind and hits on them... only to be rejected harshly. Guess Rapunzel's dry-spell is going to keep going...Or is it?
Relationships: Flynn & Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tangled Up

Rapunzel held her dagger to the neck of the intruder of her tower.

“How the fuck did you get up here?” She hissed.

“Whoa there,” the stranger smiled nervously, both of their hands up above their head in alarm, their back against the open window they just came through.

Rapunzel like always was wearing her comfy skirt-trousers-overall-dress-thing, which were faded purple and patchy with miscellaneous fabrics of all kinds and colours, all bright and colourful. The stranger however was wearing a green-brown shirt and breeches, and was covered in dust and mud, their hair was long on the top and shaved on the sides, and arranged into a ponytail to be kept out of their gorgeous face, with sharp cheekbones that looked like they could cut you. Rapunzel, like always, had cut her hair that morning, and dropped the couple of golden yards that grew overnight through the window, just a short while before this stunning individual decided to burst through it.

But looks aside, Rapunzel had to keep her focus, it wasn’t the first time someone had invaded her home. Usually they left promptly once they saw Rapunzel wasn’t some maiden in distress. But something felt different about this incomer…

“Please, don’t slice my throat open, I like being alive,” the stranger chuckled, showing a row of perfect teeth.

“Then tell me how you managed to get up here, and why!”

“How do you mean how? I climbed…”

“My tower can’t _just_ be climbed…”

Princes used to climb up her hair, or a rope, or threw a grapple-hook. The walls were bare, if someone could just climb up them, she would have known by now…

“What? You mean that measly trap-wire that was connected to a crossbow just under the window? It was pretty easy to spot honestly…”

Rapunzel pressed the blade harder against the stranger’s throat, “I’m not playing with you.”

“Okay okay! I’m sorry! I was just trying to be honest!”

“What are you doing here? What do you want? To take me away as your bride? If you haven’t guessed that already, it’s not happening. Not today, not ever.”

“Take you away? bride? what?” The stranger blinked in confusion, “God, no, I just saw a pile of rotting hair at the bottom and got curious what’s in here. That’s all, I swear!”

“So you didn’t know I was here?”

“No! I kinda hoped I’d find the place empty… maybe a body to loot, maybe a treasure chest… definitely didn’t count on this!” The intruder was panting, obviously getting distressed the longer the knife was at their throat. Good.

“Well you better get back down that wall then, if you could climb it so easily.”

“I didn’t say it was easy… I only said it was straightforward.”

Rapunzel, still grabbing their shirt, pushed them slightly closer to the window, making them wobble and gasp.

“Holy fuck! Please!”

“What, you can’t climb down?”

“Please don’t push me out!” They were starting to panic, a sweat gathering on their brow.

“Fine, then leave.” Rapunzel let go of their shirt, and took a step back, now pointing her dagger at their chest.

“Please, don’t stab me in the back.”

Rapunzel was getting conflicted. She has had a considerable dry spell lately, mostly due to her deterring mechanisms improving… but still, she kinda missed human contact sometimes.

No. This was better, she couldn’t risk letting her guard down again.

“I just want you to leave, I don’t have a reason to kill you.”

The stranger gulped, nodded, then turned and slowly climbed out of the window and started to climb down. Once they were out Rapunzel stuck her head out and looked.

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

This was indeed one hell of a climber, they managed to actually avoid the trap wire, and simply put their fingers and their weird pointy shoes in the little nooks and bulges in the bricks, or they hang onto bits of ivy… and as they were slowly making their way down, Rapunzel couldn’t but stare as their bare shoulders and arms started to gleam with sweat, their muscles flex and tighten… She sighed, almost moaned. God, how long as it been that this sight was getting to her like that?

At her sigh, the stranger looked up in alarm, and Rapunzel’s face immediately reacted by going bright fucking red. She pulled her head in with a shriek of embarrassment, but after a moment she peeked out again, and saw that they were just climbing down again.

Shit. This could be her last chance in a while… maybe it wouldn’t hurt too much… she’ll just have to keep one eye open… it’ll be worth it, better than just masturbating by herself again.

She cleared her throat loudly, and the climber paused and looked up again. “umm… I’m sorry to interrupt you… but would you maybe… um… want to come up?”

“What?”

Rapunzel’s hair was already at her shoulders, and she pulled her fingers through the golden strands, “Would you… like a cup of water?”

“What the fuck?”

Honestly, what did she expect. Of course the climber would be confused. In all honesty, Rapunzel herself was confused.

“I’m sorry! I swear I won’t pull my knife out on you… you just look tired… and… there’s still a long way down…”

“I can make it if you stop interrupting me.”

“Please?” Rapunzel batted her eyelids and puckered her lips. Fucking hell what was she doing? Acting like a teenager.

The climber looked down, then up again, then grunted in irritation. “Fine, do you have a rope or something you can hand me?”

Shit.

“Can you hold on, just… two sec?”

She rushed back in, out of view, and closed her eyes. Rapunzel concentrated hard, and drew a deep breath, then pushed as hard as she could through her hair.

When she opened her eyes again her hair was on the floor, longer than she’d had it in a while. Practiced, she twisted it around itself, making it like a rope, and then threw the length of it out of the window.

It landed just a little above the climber, who instinctively reached out and grabbed what they saw as rope. Only once they grabbed it did they realise it was hair, and then look up, seeing it was still attached to Rapunzel, they screamed. 

“What the fuck?!”

“I’m sorry, I can explain, just… don’t fall. It’s fine just climb up like it was any other rope.”

“But… its your fucking hair!”

“Yeah yeah I know… come on now.”

“Gross, gross, gross…” the climber mumbled as they climbed up Rapunzel’s hair, and as soon as they were in reach of the windowsill they let it go and pulled themselves in. Rapunzel, not wanting to waste any more energy, cut it through at the level of her chin, in one, precise sweep, and then let the rope fall down into the pile under her window.

She turned to see the stranger standing a couple of steps away, staring at her with wide eyes and fear.

“Sorry about that… Would you like a glass of water?” She grimaced, half smiling, trying to be nice. Was any potential sex really worth it?

The stranger didn’t answer, just stood there in shock, so she walked over to her sink and filled a glass of water, then offered it to the poor stranger.

They took the glass from her in silence and downed it, then shook their head, and opened their mouth to speak, but Rapunzel started before they got the chance. She didn’t want to give them the chance to ask questions, it was easier to just answer them before they were asked, because hearing them over and over again was one of Rapunzel’s pet peeves.

“Sorry about that, let me just explain quickly. I have magic hair that grows really fast. Always had it. It grows on its own wether I want it or not, but sometimes I can make it grow faster if I focus. No it's not otherwise magic, not that I’m aware of. Yes I’ve always lived in this tower, a witch brought me up. Yes I actually know a couple of spells she was a pretty cool lady. No I never hated her. Yes she’s dead, she was killed many years ago by a prince. No I don’t want to leave, I’m happy here on my own.” She paused, trying to remember what she might be leaving out, “oh and my name’s Rapunzel… what’s your name?”

The climber blinked, then blinked again, “uh… my name’s Flynn…”

Rapunzel smiled, “Its nice to meet you Flynn… sorry about earlier… I… I usually get unwanted attention…” she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“So… I’m wanted attention now? Why did you change your mind?” Flynn raised and eyebrow. They were playing with the glass, twisting it this way and that. Would they attack her at night. Was this a worthy risk? Guess she’d have to find out… Maybe it was time to try to trust again.

Rapunzel shrugged, “you’re impressive… seeing you climb…” she couldn’t make eye contact anymore, “I guess I’m just desperate to end my dry spell.”

“Whoa whoa whoa…” Flynn put the glass down on the counter and walked back from her, “you’re telling me that you wanted me to come back up here… for what? sex?” They looked around themselves in panic, “are you not going to let me leave until you have your way with me?”

“What?! Oh my god no! Please if you don’t want to, you’re welcome to leave! I’m sorry!” Rapunzel covered her face with her hands, “God I’m sorry, I was thinking with the wrong parts of my body…”

Still panicking, Flynn made their way to the window, and left. Neither Flynn nor Rapunzel said a word, even as she heard them climb down, even as she heard them run away.

Fuck. Now she’s just going to be known as the crazy witch in the tower… Well done Rapunzel! You did really well this time!

She slammed her head against her table, and climbed into bed, and spent the rest of her day there, feeling ashamed, miserable and lonely.

* * *

Weeks later, Rapunzel tried herself to forget about Flynn, and got on with her usual routine. She just finished her rounds around in the woods, collecting the prey from her traps, and some fruits along the way, and walked up to her secret door, ready to find the hidden switch to open it. She remembered she should renew the spell on it just as she realised she was looking at a wide open door.

In all her 23 years, no one had ever found this door, or found out the spell to open it, that wasn’t her or her mother… This was bad.

She tightened the straps holding her basket on her back, and took out her hunting knife from her belt as she started to climb the dark staircase up, but only after closing the door behind her and redoing the disguising spell.

No one attacked her in the dark, but she was on edge all the way, until she came through the open trap-door. She did a quick sweep around, checking everywhere for threats, but all there was was one figure, sitting in her dining chair, legs one over the other, arms crossed across their chest.

“Flynn?!” Rapunzel never thought she’d ever see that sleek face again.

Their eyes were sharp, blue, and they were making an air of threat about them.

“Hello again… Rapunzel.”

“How…?” She was too shocked she didn’t know what to say. She was used to people coming through the window… not undoing her mother’s spell.

They shrugged, “I figured out you had some way of getting in and out…” suddenly their shoulders loosened and their face softened, “Sorry to intrude… I didn’t really have a way of knowing when you’ll be back.”

Still anxious, Rapunzel gently took the basket off her back and put it to her side. “For what do I owe this pleasure?” She still held her hunting knife steady.

Flynn raised their hands, “Please, I’m not here to hurt you… could you put the knife down? It makes me… uneasy.”

“Well, you should have thought of that before breaking into my home.”

Flynn laughed, and scratched the back of their neck in awkwardness, “yeah… I really should have thought it through.”

“How did you find the door? Are you a witch too?”

“Not exactly… but I’m familiar with simple magic, especially when it pertains to locking doors.”

“So you are a thief?”

“Sure, but I’m not here to steal from you…not right now anyway,” they laughed again, obviously uncomfortable.

Slowly, Rapunzel put her hunting knife back in its satchel. “So what are you here for?”

“Well… honestly I’m not quite sure,” they blushed, their perfect sharp cheeks turning soft pink, “but I felt bad about the way I left… and… I guess I wanted to know more about you.”

Rapunzel felt her face rising in temperature, “Oh… yeah… again I’m sorry about that… I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Flynn shrugged “well… me too.”

Rapunzel and Flynn both relaxed, and spent the evening together. They shared in Rapunzel’s dinner, and in candlelight they chatted until the early morning.

“Shit. It’s sunrise already?” Flynn looked at the window, and rubbed their eyes as a yawn gripped them.

Rapunzel laughed, “hope you don’t have anywhere to be,” and then the yawn infected her.

Flynn laughed, since after all night talking, Rapunzel already knew Flynn literally had no where else to be. They were a homeless thief, who often slept in abandoned homes, which is why they were so fucking good at climbing. They were not like everyone else Rapunzel had met before, they weren’t a prince, or someone of nobility, seeking a princess, they were just… themselves.

“Really should get some shut eye…” Rapunzel mumbled as another yawn came, “do you wanna stay here the night?”

Flynn blushed, “its not really night anymore.”

Rapunzel laughed, “no…I guess not…”

Did she really trust them enough to sleep while letting them stay?

If they wanted to steal, they would have already done it… they managed to break in through the front fucking door after all.

So she decided she did, after all this night had been the best time she’d probably ever had… just… chatting. Rapunzel went to her bedroom and came back with a spare blanket and pillow, “sorry I don’t have a spare mattress, guess you’ll have to do with the floor.”

“Trust me, your floor is better than many I’ve already slept on.” They took the pillow and blanket from Rapunzel, “thank you…” they blushed again, and Rapunzel, who’s hair now was already at the floor, turned away quickly, but Flynn grabbed her arm before she made it far, “Rapunzel… honestly… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She mumbled, choking on her words, and rushed into her bedroom.

She was lying in her bed in her nightgown, tossing and turning as the sunshine started to creep through the curtains. She couldn’t sleep, her face hot, her legs restless. But she froze when she heard her door creak open.

Rapunzel waited, breathless, as she heard bare feet creeping over her floor, and as a cold, skinny figure crawled under her covers behind her.

She slowly turned around, until she was nose to nose with Flynn. Their bright eyes shining with emotion.

Without a word, they kissed, their hands gliding over the other’s body, bare skin. The touch made little lightning strike under Rapunzel's skin, made shivers go down her back.

Finally, they found each other, as fate intended, they found home.


End file.
